Vincent Cousland
Intro: Overview Physical Appearance Personality 'Talents and Skills' Biography History In-game Orzammar - Ostagar - Lothering - Circle Tower - Honnleath - Redcliffe - Brecillian Forest - Orzammar - Deep Roads - Haven - Denerim - Alienage - Warden's Keep - Return to Ostagar - Battle of Denerim - Vigil's Keep - Kal'Hirol - Wending Wood - Blackmarsh - Amaranthine - The Nest - Witch Hunt - Post-game Relationships Alistair Theirin - Zevran Arainai - Oghren Kondrat - Shale Cadash - Loghain Mac Tir - Leliana - Sten - Wynne - Morrigan - Max (Dog) - Nathaniel Howe - Velanna - Sigrun - Anders - Justice - Miscellaneous "Blue Sorrow" "That's her..." Vincent whispered to himself, words escaping his mouth before he could prevent it. Zevran curiously glanced at Vincent who was seemingly now lost in his own thoughts, a strange thing he noted, since Vincent wasn't known to let down his guard so easily like this. He decided he should inquire about the sudden mumbling of his companion. "Uh, who do you speak of my friend? There are elves all around us, this is the alienage after all." Zevran tracked the destination of Vincent's eyes which led him to discover the subject of what he was so enraptured in. It guided him to a small and frail little elven girl collapsed against what looked to be a small house in poor condition. The house was ransacked with the windows smashed and the door broken in with what clearly looked like a forced entry. The wood was stained with black charred burns which were fairly recent. "The elven rebellion sure did a number on this place, didn't it?" Zevrans simple question to try and recapture Vincent's attention didn't seem to even reach his ears. Vincent was a man who acted with confidence and conviction, never letting the details detur him from his goal. What he saw now was a man who all but let down his calm and collected facade. He turned to Vincent in a more concerned manner now. "Who is this girl to you, my friend? These kids are scattered every where in many other places we've travelled through. Clearly another victim of circumstance. Why the sudden interest in this child?" With no reply yet again, Zevran snapped his fingers twice in rapid succession in front of Vincent's eyes getting fed up with the silence. Vincent snapped out of his trance and looked at Zevran. "That girl, I knew her mother. I'm the reason she's an orphan starving to death on these streets. I'm the reason she's alone in this world now. This is my doing." Grief racked away at Vincent, plainly shown across his face for all to see. The sudden admission of guilt caught Zevran by surprise. It was so very unlike him to let his guard down this easily. Zevran noted how an assassin could simply slice his throat, disappear into the lingering crowds and still have time to be home for supper with how vulnerable he stood. "I'm afraid I will have to ask for a little bit more information than that. You are from Highever you mentioned, are you not? What would another orphan of war from a city you've never been to before mean to you?" "I knew her mother, and that's all I have to say about it. Let us return to our duty." As Vincent began to turn away to resume his duty of defeating the blight, the girl looked up and caught his eyes. Deep, sorrowful blue eyes that were so very reminicent of her mother, Iona. Puffy and red from what he could only assume was the result of her grief and tears. She was pretty much a duplicate of her mother. There was no mistake. This was Amethyne. - 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery Vincent.png|vincent Category:VincentVael Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Cousland Category:Warrior Category:Templar Category:Leliana Romance Category:Human